What Happens in Vegas
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Naruto wakes up in Vegas married to a man he had just met. They want to divorce, but Naruto decides against it when Sasuke wins the three million dollar jackpot with Naruto's money. What will become of the two? SasuNaru. Requested by chynna18rawr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request fic! She requested that I do a SasuNaru off of the movie 'What Happen's in Vegas'! So, here is chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the movie 'What Happen's in Vegas'**

Chapter 1

Naruto walked out of the café, two smoothies in his hand. Kiba, his current boyfriend, was walking next to him, phone in hand, typing away busily.

"Here ya go."

Naruto handed the smoothie to Kiba.

"Oh, thanks." He took it and resumed being busy while only vaguely listening to Naruto.

"I got Banana Nut bread this time. Thought you might like something different. And I thought you deserved something special for your birthday." Naruto smiled while Kiba looked warily at the smoothie.

"Heh, that's…nice."

"Okay, so I made reservations tonight at Ichiraku's so we could talk about, oh I don't know, setting a date."

Kiba rolled his eyes then smiled, watching Naruto sip his smoothie.

"Well alright. I'll see ya later." He started to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Hey hey! Love you." He pouted his lips for a kiss.

Kiba rolled his eyes again and kissed the blond's forehead.

"Love you, too. Bye." Kiba turned and walked across the street, leaving Naruto alone.

"Happy Birthday, have a good day!" Kiba looked back and raised a hand.

"You too!"

Naruto shrugged and went off to work.

* * *

Someone knocked on Sasuke's door. He got up and answered it.

"Hello Sir, would you like to buy some cookies?" Sai stood outside his door, dressed in a sailor outfit. Sasuke smirked.

"I would, but I don't have any money."

"Well, I don't have any cookies."

Sai stepped in and jumped into Sasuke's waiting arms. The raven slammed the door.

* * *

"Sasuke, I need a key." Sai stood, picking up his shirt before throwing it on.

Sasuke sat up, looking skeptical.

"Umm, a key? Really?"

"Yea, to your apartment. I don't like waiting outside your door in these slutty little outfits. I don't want to live with you, no offense. But your not serious boyfriend/marriage material."

Sasuke laughed, lifting up a beer.

"And that's what I take pride in."

Sai sighed and pulled up his pants.

"I gotta go. See you next week."

Sai left and Sasuke reluctantly got up before heading off to his job.

* * *

"You're fired."

"Sorry can't hear you over the saw-"

"YOU ARE FIRED!"

Sasuke stared at his boss. He bent down and picked up a basketball.

"I'll play ya for it. If you win, I'll be gone. If I win, I get a second chance."

His boss sighed, knowing where this was going.

"It's not a second chance when you've had a hundred."

But he took the ball anyway.

_10 minutes later_

"Game over Sasuke. Don't get me wrong, you're like a son to me-"

"Father. I am your son."

Fugaku nodded his head. "Yea, and it's time you started taking responsibility. Go clean out your desk."

* * *

"Kiba has no idea!" Naruto was finishing putting the candles on a cake, Shikamaru next to him smoking away.

"About this party or-"

"Do you think I went over board?"

Shikamaru looked around. Yes.

"No. But I'm border than hell. Can we start drinking?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course! Here." He handed something to his friend.

"Vegas? I thought you hated Vegas."

He took the present back.

"I do, that's why they call it a gift."

"Oh." Shikamaru went away and Naruto ran to the door.

"Everyone listen up! I'm going to bring Kiba in and turn on the lights, and that's when you all yell surprise! So hide!"

Everyone fumbled around in the dark, ducking behind furniture and just out of sight behind a wall.

A bell dung and the elevator opened, reveling Kiba. Naruto went to him.

"Welcome home! And happy birthday! Come inside!"

Kiba pulled his hand away from Naruto's.

"Listen, Naruto…we need to talk."

"Okay, lets do it inside."

"No, I can't or I'll never be able to do this."

Naruto stopped smiling. Kiba sighed.

"Look, there isn't any easy way to say this but-"

"Okay look, just think it for later and I'll try to figure out what it was you were thinking. So lets just go inside." Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand again, trying to pull him forward.

"No, this can't wait Naruto." He paused. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"You know that my job is really important. So after a hard day I just want to come home and relax. And lately, It hasn't been all that…easy to do so." Naruto was looking worriedly at Kiba now.

"This sex is great! But umm.." Naruto let out a relieved breath.

"But your just to…fast paced for me, with all the scheduling and planning. I just…I don't want to marry you Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart drop. His eyes burned and he blinked rapidly.

"I'm leaving you. Well, this is my house, so technically you're leaving me. Don't cry, please."

Kiba stepped aside Naruto and turned on the light.

He watched as people slowly stepped out. Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette.

"Surprise." he drawled.

"Oh…well, shit…"

* * *

"I have made him a shit load of money! Can I sue him?" Sasuke took another long swig of his beer.

Suigetsu did the same. "Well, the problem is that he's your dad."

"So, he'd love it. Think we were bonding or something." His friend laughed.

"Take him to court, see what happens. It might be nice."

Sasuke rubbed his face, placing his elbows on the counter in front of him.

"What about money?"

"Wow. Really?"

"I can do a lot of things for money! I'm good at stuff. I bet you…five bucks that I can drink this beer faster than you can."

Suigetsu laughed and agreed.

* * *

"He doesn't even deserve me!" Naruto slammed his glass down on the table. He was over at Shikamaru's, drinking his sorrows away.

"Okay, here's what we should do about this whole Kiba thing. Once a week we get some of my mom's old loser boyfriends, have them go over to his house, ring hid doorbell and BANG!," Naruto jumped. "Jack punch him right in his man business and he'll be rolling on the ground screaming 'why?' and they'll go 'you know why!'"

Naruto looked at his friend in amazement.

"Wow! Did you just think of that?"

Shikamaru smiled. "No, I've been think about it a lot lately. Naruto, you're gonna need to take off that ring."

Naruto frowned.

"Eh…I'll just...just wear it on the other hand." The ring switched hands.

Shikamaru picked up something with a bow on it.

"So, where can you go, to forget all your troubles…and act like a total idiot…"

"Do not say Vegas!"

* * *

Suigetsu set his empty glass on the counter, pointing a finger at Sasuke, then at his half finished beer.

"You suck! What is that?"

Sasuke huffed.

"You were just, on fire, I mean this is nothing."

He was feeling slightly sick from attempting to chug the beer.

"Where's the one place that a man can be a man?"

"Umm…College?" Suigetsu offered.

"No, I'm taking about a great place, one amazing place." Sasuke stood up slowly, stretching.

* * *

"Vegas Baby." Shika threw the ticket at Naruto.

"Vegas?" the blond asked in a disbelieving and disgusted voice.

* * *

Suigetsu stared at Sasuke.

"Vegas. _Las_ Vegas?"

Sasuke smiled.

"Yes. _Vegas_!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Sasuke and Suigetsu stepped into their hotel room, Sasuke sipping on a drink that was in a giant cup. He went to go look for some beer. Suigetsu went over to the bed, getting rid of his pants.

Neither heard the shower running.

Suigetsu went over to the bathroom and opened the door, revealing a half naked Shikamaru and a showering Naruto.

All three screamed.

* * *

Sasuke finished pouring more liquid into his cup. He was getting sick of all the screaming. What was Suigetsu doing? He went around to the bedroom.

Suigetsu was pinned down by some ponytail guy, another blond man was picking up the bedside lamp.

"Whoa take it easy!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped over to his friend and crazy people.

The lamp was thrown at him, but he ducked and it slammed into the wall.

He was pushed onto the bed by Naruto and repeatedly hit in the stomach, much like Suigetsu.

Soon Naruto stopped, realizing something.

"Wait! Stop, it's okay. They're gay!" Shikamaru sighed, so did Sasuke.

"We got booked in the same room. Lets just go downstairs and get this fixed."

Naruto stayed where he was.

"You guy's aren't gay?"

Suigetsu pushed Shikamaru off of him.

"I'm straight, but he's not."

Shikamaru jumped off Suigetsu and grabbed Naruto.

* * *

All four walked to the lobby. Sasuke said that he would handle it, but Naruto held up a hand.

"I'll do it."

Sasuke listened to Naruto tell the man off.

"He doesn't sound like someone named 'Fishcake'."

Naruto came back over with four keys in his hand. He handed one to each man.

"Penthouse suits. Best you can get."

Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, not bad."

Naruto tipped his head. "You're welcome."

Sasuke pushed past the blond.

"Watch and learn."

A little while later Sasuke came back with a whole bunch of tickets in his hand.

Naruto was only slightly impressed.

* * *

They were all in a limo, going to wherever was first on the list. Sasuke scooted over to Naruto.

"So, you're from Konoha, I'm from Konoha."

Naruto ignored him.

"Hey, I didn't bring my best friend all the way out to Vegas so he could get his ass kicked right?"

Naruto nodded.

"So at least you could help show him a good time."

Shikamaru snorted.

"Your friend wouldn't know a good time if it sat on his face." Naruto laughed, but Suigetsu didn't.

"You know what? You're kind of a disgusting skanky stripper. Even if I was gay I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded, not caring what the other man said.

Naruto was sick of it.

"Driver we'll get out here, thank you!"

Suigetsu smiled and waved. "Okay bye!"

Naruto and Shikamaru gathered their things before exiting.

"Use a condom boys." Naruto reminded.

Sasuke was not letting the sexy blond go that easily. He popped out of the sun roof.

"Come on, just on drink."

Naruto and Shikamaru turned to Sasuke.

"I'm a pretty fun guy, you can ask around." Yea, so that was a lie, but oh well.

Naruto countered. "Thanks, but we have diner reservations."

He turned and started walking away.

"One drink, I dare you."

Naruto wasn't one to step away from a challenge.

* * *

Suigetsu was chattering drunkenly to some girls and Shikamaru while Sasuke and Naruto sat alone.

"So Naruto."

"Yea?"

"What brings you here?" Sasuke took a sip of his drink.

"You know, just…cutting loose. How about you?"

"Me? I'm here on a…business. I'm a pretty important guy." Sasuke leaned back in his chair. Naruto smiled.

"Really?"

Sasuke paused for two seconds.

"No. Actually…I just got fired. So," He held up his drink. "cheers to that."

Naruto thought for a little bit before holding up his glass to.

"I just got dumped. So, cheers!"

They hit glasses while Sasuke called over a whole bottle.

Suigetsu continued to talk nonsense.

* * *

"Lets bet ten to one with a five on a hard eight." Sasuke and Naruto stood side by side in front of the poker table.

"Alright, bowl um' out!" Naruto called.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I wouldn't bet on me winning. You roll _baby_."

Naruto felt the die in his hands. He smiled.

"Okay."

He let them fly.

Both die landed four side up, making Sasuke pump his fist.

Sasuke and Naruto partied the night away until they were drunk off their asses.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto crashed into the door, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Sasuke already had his hands on Naruto, undressing him. Naruto's lips trailed to Sasuke's throat as his hands fumbled with Sasuke's clothing. He savored feeling of the fabric sliding down the body he had just met only a day ago.

There was a ripping sound and Naruto didn't bother to look to see if he had ripped Sasuke's clothes or if Sasuke had ripped his. Again, a mundane thing to worry about when lust fueled his moaned into Sasuke's throat at the pleasurable feeling of his cock sliding along Sasuke's, feeling how it throbbed against his own. He bucked his hips into the raven's, and Sasuke shuddered, all but pushing Naruto backward onto the grunted as Sasuke roughly pushed him down, his back hitting the soft mattress held in place as Sasuke pressed his body into Naruto's.

Sasuke bucked and thrust his hips harshly into Naruto's, smacking their bodies together as Naruto's mouth was once again ate by Sasuke's. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and ran his fingers roughly down the other's spine."Nnn," Sasuke let out a grunted moan, his mouth leaving Naruto's mouth as he arched into the fingers pressing and kneading into his back. With Sasuke's head tilted slightly back, his mouth open and his eyes closed, Naruto couldn't help but appreciate how erotic his new lover looked. Sasuke's pale neck captivated his attention, his eyes raking over the way Sasuke's black hair contrasted against his pale skin. It amazed him how something as normal as the contrast of Sasuke's hair and skin could make him look so much more enticing in their current position.

Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto firmly, stilling their movements. His half-lidded eyes opened wider to look at Naruto seriously.

"I couldn't get the picture of you naked, moving beneath me, out of my mind all night." Sasuke wasn't much for dirty words, but he felt it was appropriate. Naruto smiled. There was something in Sasuke's eyes that made him realize that Sasuke was trying to say something else.

"Listen, I know you're not the kind to just do this kind of thing with anyone. I'm not either," Naruto said, reassuringly. Sasuke smirked, and he thrust his hips against Naruto's, causing him to gasp.

"Like you would have wanted to after I got through with you," Sasuke challenged.

"Jerk!" Naruto yelled, but it came out more like a moan when Sasuke thrust against him again. Naruto responded by thrusting back against Sasuke. They moved forward, smashing lips and teeth against each other as they leaned in to kiss. Sasuke pressed his hands harshly into Naruto's hips, and Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's back as they thrust against each other.

"I want more," Sasuke whispered huskily against Naruto's mouth as he gave a few jerks against Naruto's body before pulling away.

"I do, too." Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. As Sasuke's body moved on top of his, Naruto couldn't think. Sasuke rolled him to the left so that they were on their sides, their cocks brushing against each other as Sasuke pulled Naruto's one leg up against his body and pressed a wet finger to Naruto's hole.

Part of Naruto felt that he ought to be arguing against Sasuke's pushy nature, but with the feelings that were working through his body as Sasuke's fingers worked magic in an area he didn't realize magic could happen, he decided he'd forgive Sasuke this 's whole body shuddered at the sensation of Sasuke's fingers in him. He had to look away from the sight of Sasuke's concentrated face as he moved his fingers in and out of Naruto in case he orgasmed just by looking at him. Naruto moved his body slightly, adjusting to the pleasant wanting to be out done, Naruto moved his hand to wrap around their cocks, making sure to keep more friction on Sasuke. He used the pre-cum dripping from their cocks as lubricant. Sasuke's body stiffened at the new touch, and he moaned, arching back.

Naruto had to bite his lip hard to prevent from bursting too soon. The erotic sight of Sasuke writhing due to his touch made him more aroused that he thought possible. Still, Naruto didn't want to cum just removed his fingers from Naruto's body and put his other hand on top of Naruto's to stop it from jerking him off. Changing the angle of their side to side position, Sasuke gripped Naruto's leg, pulling it up higher on top of his own leg so that Naruto's thigh rested on top of Sasuke's in a very openly lewd manner. Sasuke's hand on his cock distracted him as Sasuke repositioned their bodies so that he was now entering was extremely erotically blissful to be having sex again.

Part of Naruto knew that Sasuke had done this with other people before, but he couldn't help but feel honored that he got to be the person that Sasuke was with now. Another part of him couldn't stop reveling in the fact that he was here, doing this with some guy he had just met. Naruto relaxed his muscles as they stretched to accommodate Sasuke's half a minute of a few pained grunts while, new feelings for Sasuke entered his body, Naruto had blissfully blocked out the initial pain. It was glorious just reveling in the way it felt to have Sasuke's hand stroking him while their thighs slapped together. Naruto's eyes were half lidded, lust-filled as he watched Sasuke panting, his eyes completely closed as he thrust into Naruto. Naruto thrust erratically back, panting as he couldn't decided what he liked better: thrusting up as Sasuke jerked off his cock with his hand or thrusting down as Sasuke's cock filled him even opening his eyes, Sasuke moved forward, attaching his mouth to Naruto's neck, sucking on it.

"Ngg!" Naruto moaned, arching his hips against Sasuke. Sasuke responded by moaning more, and then flipped their bodies around so that Naruto was on his back. Sasuke hastily threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders, continuing to thrust into the man beneath lost it. Watching Sasuke watch him was beyond stimulating. It looked so fucking erotic the way that Sasuke was staring down at how his cock moved in and out of Naruto. The added pleasure of this new angle that Sasuke thrust into him made Naruto lift his hips before he hit his orgasm. He was only dimly aware that Sasuke had called out something incoherent milliseconds before he came.

"Unn," Naruto grunted, thrusting and writhing out his orgasm into Sasuke's fisting hand. Naruto almost whimpered as Sasuke's hand happened to have loosened just at that moment, but the whimper died when he realized that Sasuke was too busy having his own orgasm to fully attend to his. Naruto put his hand over top of Sasuke's to help milk out the last bits of his release, trying to find a good rhythm in conjunction with the jerky thrust of Sasuke's hips due to the remnants of his orgasm which still wracked through the dark-haired man's his jerky thrusts died down, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto shakily before he collapsed next to Naruto and fell asleep. Naruto decided to go to sleep as well.

* * *

Naruto awoke in an empty bed with a startle the next morning. He rubbed his face, but froze when he saw something on his hand. A heart with a '4 Sasuke' was on it.

"Please be fake please be fake!" Naruto licked his hand and rubbed at it, sighing in relief as it smudged. But his breath caught as he found a ring decorated with dice on his left ring finger. He sat up in bed, alarmed. Naruto turned and saw a note on the window.

_We're down eating breakfast_

_-Sasuke_

Naruto had a mini tantrum as all the previous nights activities came rushing back.

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu sat at a table down in the lounge eating breakfast. Sasuke eyed Naruto wearily as he and Shikamaru came and sat down by them.

"I could use some coffee." Naruto drawled out, Shikamaru agreeing.

"Well, what's mine is yours." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.

Everyone laughed, but it was fake.

"Ha, mi coffee es su coffee." Sasuke poured some coffee and put it in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yea, talk, sure…" Naruto and Sasuke stood up, heading away from the lounge.

Suigetsu smiled at Shikamaru.

"I'm not one to say this about gay couples but, they look good together."

"If I could kill someone with my mind, it would be you."

* * *

Naruto dropped some money into the slot machine and pulled the leaver, watching as three pictures showed up, all different. Naruto sighed, put more money in, then pulled the lever, getting the same failed results. Sasuke stepped to the side of the blond.

"So…"

"_So_…great night, huh?"

"Yeah! I mean, you are a lot of fun. But there was this tiny little thing."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed awkwardly, Naruto holding up his left hand.

"I think I know what you mean."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but-"

"Wait…are you…dumping me?"

"You mean you didn't-"

"No, I was going to dump you!"

"Oh, okay, so we're good?"

"Yea…yea!"

"Okay good, disaster averted!"

"Heh, you said it!"

Sasuke and Naruto attempted to laugh it off, but with no avail.

"I'm sorry. You seemed like the type of guy looking for a serious relationship. But I'm not that…like, no offense but,…you seem like a lot of work."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He was getting a flashback to what Kiba had said.

A little while after, Sasuke and Naruto started fighting, Sasuke said something very insulting.

"I couldn't even be with someone so, _broken_!"

"Broken! Broken? You don't even know me asshole!"

"No, I don't know you, and I got a feeling that neither do you. You know what? I'll call you about the divorce-"

"How about this. Why don't you just email me!" Naruto pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and stamped it to Sasuke's chest. Naruto started to storm away.

"Hey! Hey!" He turned around at Sasuke's calls, pissed beyond belief.

"We'll always have Vegas!" Sasuke called, holding up a quarter.

"Hey, that's my quarter!" Sasuke smiled and kissed the quarter. He put it into the slot machine as Naruto stormed off. Sasuke pulled the handle down and walked away slowly.

The machine landed three Triple Jackpots in a row.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Naruto was storming away quite nicely when dinging bells made him turn around. Sasuke also turned around.

A big sign above the slot machine he had just used was flashing a big $3,000,000.

Naruto mouthed a 'What the Fuck!' as Sasuke was tackled by Suigetsu.

Sasuke hugged the machine and popped the lid on a whine bottle, people all around them cheering.

Naruto and Shikamaru were also in a frenzy.

"He used my quarter! MY quarter!" Naruto yelled and ran over to Sasuke as he was accepting a giant check with the won money on it.

Naruto and Sasuke each held an end of the big piece of paper as people took pictures.

"That was my quarter, haha!"

"Uhh, _hahaha _congratulations, here." Sasuke handed Naruto a dollar bill. Naruto snatched it up.

"You mean this is all yours?"

"Yes its _mine. _I put the quarter in the machine and I pulled the leaver." Both smiled as flashes of light went off.

"_My _quarter. On the machine that _I _was using. The one that _I_ loosened up for you."

They smiled again as Sasuke tried to pull his money away from Naruto.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a giant check of $3,000,000 to deposit!" He turned and started to walk off with the check.

"Whatever happened to 'what's mine is yours' _baby_?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"We're married now. Remember?" Naruto held up his finger and flashed the ring.

Fuck.

* * *

"More importantly your Honor, my client only knew Mr. Uzumaki for 24 hours before they 'got married'."

They were in the courthouse, Sasuke fighting for the divorce that he wanted ever since he woke up.

"Mhm, you, other one, you have any evidence that you both knowingly entered into this marriage. That it's not just a sham?"

Naruto got up, looking through his things.

"Let me see umm, would a note do?" He held up a napkin with a 'Sasuke and Naruto 4-eva' on it.

The judge looked at it tiredly.

"That's a start."

Naruto put that down.

"And then there's a photo." Naruto held up a giant picture of him and Sasuke.

"Heh, nice."

"There's also a video."

Naruto pushed play on the remote he had just picked up.

The screen showed a drunken looking Sasuke and Naruto.

"And I'm going to provide for him, and love him, and…. I will provide for him…cause' we're married!"

"We're married!"

"Yeahhhh!!" both the Sasuke and Naruto on screen screamed.

Some guy appeared behind the couple.

"We're all gonna get laid!"

The video stopped there.

The judged looked from the screen to the lawyer standing by Sasuke.

"Was that you?"

The man looked guilty.

"I didn't ah…have my glasses on."

The judged cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't like you. Any of you." He pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, then motioned to the lawyer and few people in the court.

"Your generation with your Vegas and your internet and your 'I want it right now'. You know, if straight people aren't destroying the sanctity of marriage, you gay people are!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked down at the desk in front of them. The judge continued.

"Marriage is about love and commitment. Listen I've been married for twenty-five years to the same wonderful and infuriating women, and granted there are days when I wanna light her on fire but I don't! Because I love her. And that would be illegal. And you know something, I might be old fashioned but when I said those vows out loud, I meant them!"

Sasuke's lawyer turned to him.

"This guys such a douche." He whispered.

"Before, or should I say if, I ever allow either of you out of this marriage I'm going to make sure you try everything, and I do mean _everything,_ fist to make it work."

Sasuke and Naruto stood up, both saying the same thing.

"Objection!"

"You can't do that!"

The judge smiled.

"Watch me. Now do either one of you have a place to live?"

Naruto spoke up. "I don't at the moment your Honor but I will! You see I…my ex-fiancé and I broke up- "

"You know Mr. Uzumaki you're not helping make your case here, okay?"

Naruto sat back down with a pout.

"What about you pretty boy, you got a crash pad?"

Sasuke looked at the judge and nodded.

"Yes. I have a place."

"Okay great! I am freezing your three million dollars for the next six months and sentencing you two to six months hard marriage. And so I can keep an eye on you I am also ordering you both into weekly marital counseling. I want you two to listen to me. You better play by my rules on this or I am going to tie this money up in litigation that is so long and so expensive that neither one of you will ever see a dime of it! Alright, anything-oh yea! One more thing! I now pronounce you man and man!"

The judge slammed his gavel down.

* * *

"Can he do that?" Sasuke was outside the courthouse with his lawyer. He motioned toward the building.

"Yes, he'd the judge. He can do whatever he wants. And he clearly wants to make an example out of you both.

A few feet away Shikamaru and Naruto were talking.

"Just do what the guy says! Then he'll be forced to grant you a divorce in which case you-"

"split the money-" Sasuke's lawyer continued.

"--equally as marital property!" Shikamaru finished.

Sasuke sighed. "You didn't do anything in there! Nothing!" Both Sasuke and Naruto walked over to each other, meeting halfway.

"So."

"So."

"I can do anything for six months. I can not have sex for six months, so if your not up to it." Sasuke gestured to Naruto, who was looking at him open mouthed.

"Oh I'm so up to it. And if your trying to say that I'm the one who can't do this then you're surly mistaken _pretty boy."_

"Whoa oh!" the lawyer intervened, "So it's settled then. Think of it as a business arrangement. Be married for six months, get one point five million dollars."

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "How hard can it be?"

Naruto looked at him with a smirk.

"I know how hard it isn't."

"Oh ._ha_." They shook and went their separate ways.

* * *

Sasuke opened his door to his apartment, letting in Naruto and Shikamaru, who was carrying a box. Of course Suigetsu was already at Sasuke's house.

"Here you go honey, some beer! I know how men love the beer!" Naruto gave Sasuke a six pack while Shikamaru filmed.

"Look who's being a good wifey and trying to make his marriage work!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto as Suigetsu took out his phone and also started recording.

"Oh muffin pants what a wonderful gift. I'm going to buy you a big box of tampax so I can thank you. Cause that's what good husbands do!"

Naruto's eye twitched but he kept his smile on.

Sasuke dropped the beer and shoved his self to Naruto, sealing their lips together harshly. Naruto kept his mouth closed before both pulled away.

"Sorry, I can't control myself when I'm around you, I just love you so much!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and they both fake laughed.

Naruto pushed into Sasuke, grabbing his crotch.

"Not as much as I love you!"

Sasuke picked up Naruto bridle style and hurried off deeper into the house. When the other two were out of site Sasuke dropped Naruto to the floor.

"Dammit! Fuck you asshole." Naruto stood up. Shikamaru and Suigetsu came in. Naruto looked over to a corner.

"You literally have a bar in the middle of your living room. Huh."

Shikamaru looked around. "I feel bad. I would never live here. Ever."

Naruto walked backwards.

"Hey, I ran the Konoha marathon, I can do this. I can totally do this." He stepped into the bathroom and almost puked. Sure, his was bad but Sasuke's was horrible. It was so CLEAN!

"Don't mess it up, okay?"

"I'll try."

Shikamaru turned to Naruto, handing him his box. "One point five million dollars. You can do it."

* * *

Sasuke came into the living room, holding a blanket. He dropped it on the couch just as Naruto walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the couch.

"That looks like it is going to be comfortable for you. Where's the bedroom?"

Sasuke paused before smiling.

"It's in there." He pointed to a door to Naruto's left.

Naruto walked over to it and grabbed the handle.

"Sweet dreams."

He pulled open the door and quickly stepped back, a bed that came crazing down had almost smashed him.

"What is that?!"

"That was close. And it's called a bed."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke was blissfully asleep on the couch, when a loud, very loud, noise woke him up.

He yelled but quickly recovered and looked to the kitchen.

"Smoothies!" Naruto had the blender going, indeed making smoothies, a grin on his face.

After he was done he went to the bathroom.

About a half an hour passed before Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hun, if I could just get in there, for a second. I kinda gotta-"

"Just wait. Ill be out soon."

"No, like right now."

"Just a little longer."

Sasuke slammed a fist on the wall. He went over to the sink, moved some dishes and pulled up a chair.

The noise outside make Naruto open the door, finding Sasuke peeing, the sink his toilet.

Sasuke smiled.

"You should of opened the door. Oh and by the way it's your day to do the dishes. "

Naruto crossed his arms before going off to get changed.

* * *

The raven haired man came out of the bathroom, eating a bowl of cereal. He whistled when he watched as Naruto pulled a shirt over the sexy top half of his body.

Naruto turned around, eye twitching.

"Freak."

"So, you work at the Hospital? Whats up with that necklace."

Naruto slipped on his shoes.

"My grandmother gave me this necklace before she died. I've never taken it off since then. And it's supportive, like a man should be."

Sasuke tisked.

"You uke dobe's now a days. In the beginning its all like rainbows and smiles and trapdoors. Then as soon as you get married its nothing with these flashes of skin and PMSing. You should where a giant sign above your head that says 'We are not having sex ever'."

"_Ever_." Naruto supplied.

"Ever."

"Ever!"

Sasuke put on a thoughtful look.

"Oh, remember the purple sparkly boxers from Vegas? That was nice."

"I'm going to save those for my non-retarded husband."

Naruto grabbed his smoothie and headed to the door.

"Well, the grownup has to go to work today. What are you gonna do all day?"

Sasuke was pouring another bowl of cereal.

"I don't know yet. I'd rather do nothing and be happy than do something that I know I don't love."

Naruto opened the door.

"Whatever loser."

"Hey, don't get hit by a bus."

The door slammed.

"Or do." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Naruto was at work. He got a call and headed up to met his boss with his coworker Sakura.

"After fifteen years of loyal service we're dumping Hana what's her name and that means that this office is gonna be up for grabs."

Naruto and Sakura watched their boss Jiraiya hungrily, waiting for what was to come.

"So, I'm gonna promote one of you skirts out of the pit. And that's not sexual harassment, I checked."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with huge smiles.

"You're my top guns, you two are. So do me proud."

"Thank you sir!" Sakura called as the man walked out of the office.

"So! I guess I'll be the leader and you can be my follower!" Naruto offered.

"Be whoever you want to be, you're still going to be my subordinate." Sakura challenged.

"Excuse me?"

"Its from the Latin term meaning my bitch."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a offensive expression.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I eat gay boys like you."

"Oh you eat girls like me?"

"Not like that!" Sakura blushed.

"It makes total sense."

"No wait-!"

"No judgment!" Naruto held up a supportive hand.

"Not-"

"Just saying." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to a brick apartment and stood in front of the door. Sasuke pointed at it.

"Ready to do this?"

"Pretend that you don't make me vomit every time I look at you? Yes." Naruto pulled Sasuke's ring off his finger before slipping it back on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and they both went inside.

They were set up with the marital counseling, a blond women by the name of Ino eyed Sasuke and Naruto before beginning.

"So Sasuke. Tell me about your self. What are your hobbies?"

Sasuke sat on a furry red couch, his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Both were smiling.

"Hobbies? You mean beside my marriage? Umm my hobbies…I just um I just mostly like loving him. Its just so easy!" Sasuke nodded to Naruto.

The consoler gave them a skeptical look

"Hmm what else? Ah, listening! I love listening to what he has to say." Naruto put on a big grin and nodded.

"In fact I carry this notebook around with me so I can write it down because usually its so important!" Sasuke pulled a small notepad and a pencil out of his coat pocket.

"And a, what else…I'd say just being there for him in general." He placed his arm back where it was before.

"Aaa, loving him, until it hurts, ha ha…"

Naruto laughed. "Ha ha, it hurts, heh."

"Ahh that's mainly my interests." Ino nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"I'd have to agree! And I'd have to add you know umm…staring at him. Yea, I mean I just love watching him be who he is. I love everything about him. Even though most people would be repulsed, ya know, if they found his socks and dirty underwear down, shoved, in the bottom of the bed, touching them in the middle of the night. They might want to try and like, scrub and scrub and scrub and try to get the stains and smell out but…not me! Haha! I just, I love it! I kinda just want to, roll around in it!"

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's knee, but the blond grabbed it and held it in his own.

Everything was silent for a while.

"His candles smell awesome! Ha ha…" Sasuke supplied. Ino took a deep breath.

"You know, I do have a few degrees. And I went to a bunch of really expensive schools. Anyway, I'm not buying any of the bullshit that you two are telling today. Now, if you want me to report back to the court that you are both working on your marriage, you're gonna actually have to do that."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Naruto came over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He sat down next to Sasuke just as the raven was setting down his beer. Naruto took a handful of the buttery goodness and shoved in into his mouth. Sasuke leaned back and put a hand into the front of his pants, moving it around. Then he pulled it out and reached into the popcorn bowl, pulling out a big handful. Naruto looked at him in disgust.

"Yes, that is the topping I wanted on my popcorn. I know that the box said Movie Theater Butter, but you guessed it. What I really wanted was Sasuke's sweaty ball sac flavor, thank you." Naruto reached down to take some more but Sasuke grabbed the bowl and poured it down his pants, flashing Naruto a smile before resuming eating it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm just giving you what you wanted baby."

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently golfing.

"Marriage, is hard! I don't know how people do this." Sasuke complained before he lined up his stroke.

"It's supposing unnatural, men and men, but now I know what they mean. But I haven't had sex in forever. I mean _Forever! _And I need to have sex, because I'm good at it."

Sasuke swung and watched the ball fly. He set up another one.

"I don't know if I can do this man."

"Really? Cause' I haven't been sensing that. At all." Suigetsu put down his golf club.

"So, I did a little research. I've been looking through some case files. And I think I found one. Aburame vs. Akimichi.

"The report said that they both wanted the money that they both had to be married to prove they could make it work. Sound familiar? Anyways one of them got all the money! See, the judge said that you had to prove that you were trying to make the marriage work, but if we can make it seem like Naruto isn't then! I don't know why I haven't thought of this before!"

Sasuke looked up at the sky, smiling.

* * *

Naruto was currently at the gym with Shikamaru, boxing it out with a punching bag as Shikamaru drank from a water bottle.

"You know., I don't know if I can do this."

Shika moved the water bottle from his mouth.

"Then we go to plan B. My mothers third marriage was to this twenty year old club footed Cuban bartender who came into a ton of money. Mother was okay with that, but then she found out that he had been unfaithful. And the judge ruled in her favor and gave her all the money."

"So, if I can get Sasuke to end the marriage by either leaving me or cheating on me…"

"Not only will you get out of the marriage, you will also get the full three million dollars."

Shikamaru and Naruto laughed.

* * *

"Game on!" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted, neither knowing that the other was trying to do the exact same thing.

* * *

When Naruto was making a smoothie, Sasuke added some aphrodisiacs to it. Naruto turned back and poured the smoothie before taking it and going. Naruto was fanning himself and being just a little to loud during his meeting.

* * *

There was a knock at his door and Sasuke went to go open it. It revealed two sexy men, on a brunet and the other a fiery read head, each were holding a bottle of booze

"Hi, we got locked out of our apartment. Do you mind if we just wait in here until the locksmith comes?" The lavender eyed brunet asked sweetly as the other rubbed up against the door frame.

"He said it would only be a few hours."

Sasuke turned and looked around his apartment, then back at the two in the door.

"Sure."

"Great! Thank you. Also, we were suppose to have some friends over tonight. Do you mind if they waited in here to?" The redhead batted his big sea green eyes at Sasuke.

"Eh, sure, why not?"

The two laughed drunkenly before stepping in.

Sasuke closed the door behind him.

But someone knocked again and the brunet said that it was probably his friends. Sasuke opened the door, finding about six more hot men and sexy boys waiting outside.

Fuckk.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's apartment and looked around, seeing that his plan had worked. He seen Sasuke sitting on a stool in front of his bar, doing nothing.

Several more people flooded into the house, including Suigetsu and Shikamaru.

"Hey, got your text."

"Hey. Look, this isn't working. We need to call in some sluts."

"Sluts? I know sluts."

"Make the call."

Shikamaru picked up the phone and did.

Naruto called over the group of guys.

"Listen up guys. Do whatever you need to do to get into his pants. Get him drunk and it'll slip right out."

The guys around him agreed and cheered.

But Sasuke had called over some important looking business man.

"Don't even make eye contact with him. Look at every other guy except him! It'll drive him crazy.

The party resumed and Sasuke attempted to make his way over to Naruto, but was assaulted by several guys, including the ones that were first at his door.

Naruto was next to one of the business men, smiling and trying to look into his eyes. But the guy just looked down and took a drink from the shot glass in his hand before turning away. He walked over to another guy but he turned and walked away. Naruto smiled.

"Oh I get it. I get what you guys are doing! Yea."

Sasuke finally was able to pry the sticking males off of him and he made his way through the crowd.

There was three loud knocks on the door and Shikamaru opened it up. Two police men came in.

"I'm here about a noise complaint." Everyone stopped and looked over to the door. The other officer spoke.

"Someone called to complain that you're not making enough noise!" The two police ripped off their jackets as the crowd cheered. The party resumed.

Naruto made his way to the bathroom, only to find Sasuke using the toilet as a chair.

"Oh, hey."

"Sorry! I was just trying to find some quiet from the crazy-"

"Yea, umm, beer?" Sasuke held out a can.

Naruto took it and sat down on the radiator.

Sasuke took a moment before he spoke.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to cheat on you?"

"It's only a matter of time, and yes I think you're more than dumb enough.

"Wow…thank you."

Naruto took a drink. "This must be _so_ hard for you."

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Being in a relationship."

Sasuke sighed before standing up.

"Okay, I've been in relationships before alright."

"Heh, come on Sasuke, I know you. Don't forget that I have been living with you. Your not exactly serious boyfriend/husband material, okay?"

Sasuke remembered those words from Sai.

He went over to the mirror, looking at himself. Then he turned to Naruto.

"Well, this must be hard for you too."

"Really?"

"Yea, being married to me when your so clearly in love with your ex."

Naruto smiled.

"I'm not in love with him."

"Then why are you still wearing the ring?"

"Because my current husband bought me one out of a vending machine in Vegas."

"All I know, is that if I get dumped on my ass, I'm not wearing the ring unless I'm still in love with him."

Naruto was getting pissed. But then again so was Sasuke.

"I'm not in love with him okay. In fact I'm happy I'm not with him anymore. I spent the last four years of my life trying to be somebody else's idea of perfect and you know what I still don't feel good enough for him."

Naruto looked down at the can in his hand, then back at Sasuke.

It was silent before Naruto let out a breath of air.

"Okay wait, that's not what I meant. I-"

"Hey. Don't worry." Sasuke came right up in front of Naruto and leaned down to his ear.

"Your secrets safe with me."

Naruto pushed him back.

"You're such an ass."

"Mhm."

"You know what, I don't care if I ever see him again." Naruto slammed his beer can on the shelf next to him. He held his finger up to Sasuke's face as he pulled of his ex's ring and put it under a little box on the self before turning back to Sasuke

"Oh, thank you baby, that makes me feel so so-""Oh you know it has nothing to do with you-"

"-so so special! By the way don't worry about me-"

"Oh yea?"

"-cause I'm a married man. We don't need to have sex and I'll tell you another thing I'm not going anywhere cause I am not screwing this thing up!"

"Neither am I cause I am in it to for the long haul Sasuke."

"They were centimeters away from each others faces now.

"Will that tear us apart?" Sasuke whispered.

"Not unless I kill you first." Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke's eyes and lips, debating. They slowly pulled away.

* * *

They were at the counseling again, Ino listening to the two ramble on loudly about all the things the other was doing and how they thought it was stupid.

"It's like he doesn't even want this marriage to work!" Both Sasuke and Naruto finished together, pointing a thumb in each others direction.

Ino nodded slowly. "Alright. You're arguing. Now that felt like a real married couple! You're making progress."

* * *

Naruto was just walking in the door when the home phone rang and went to voice mail. He heard Sasuke's and his voices play.

Sasuke: Hi you've reached the happy couple!

Naruto: We can't come to the phone right now because we're busy loving each other!

Sasuke: And making our marriage work!

Together: Leave a message! -Beep-

Naruto shook his head and listened to the person on the machine being recorded.

'_Hi this is Hinata from Dr. Yamanaka's office.'_

Naruto picked up the phone and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Yes! Mr. Uchiha, the doctor needed to cancel today's session and was wondering if you could do it Friday."

"Do you have anything after three pm possibly?"

"The doctor can do four-o-clock!"

"Oh perfect, that works for me."

"Great, see you then. Thank you so much!"

"Thank you.

Naruto smiled and hung up.

_With Sasuke_

"He totally bought it." Karin turned to Sasuke. Sasuke let out a breath.

"Yes. Beautiful. _Beautiful!_"

"You owe me." She pointed a wrench at Sasuke before walking over to a car.

"Come on, you know I'm gay."

* * *

Naruto was happily taking a bath when he heard the door slam. He got out of the tub and went to a window. He saw Sasuke trying to get a taxi.

Naruto went and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi this is Naruto Uchiha, I got a phone call from Hinata saying that our session was canceled. I just wanted to double check that."

"Ah yes, Mr. Uchiha. It is defiantly still on. Any absence is considered contempt of court."

"It is…!"

Naruto changed and ran down to where Sasuke had just gotten a taxi. He pushed the raven out of the way and got in, locking the door.

"Asshole! Trying to make me miss therapy!"

He slammed the door and told the address. "Step on it!"

The taxi revved away, leaving Sasuke behind. His phone rang, and he rolled his eyes seeing that it was Sasuke.

"What?"

"Hey! Good luck paying for that cap without your wallet!"

"You stole my wallet!?"

The driver slammed on the brakes.

"Whoa, you lost your wallet? Get out!"

Sasuke ran to the taxi.

"Come what do you want, we can work something out here!"

"Hm, you could show me your dick."

"What?!"

"You'd be surprised at how often it happens."

Naruto looked out the back window only to see that Sasuke was almost to the taxi.

"Okay, the nuts are all you get."

"Alright."

The cab driver moved back.

Sasuke cursed as the cab zoomed away.

But it wasn't before long before they were stuck in traffic, Sasuke passing Naruto on a skateboard. Naruto got out of the taxi and started running.

He quickly bought some oranges with a crinkled five that he found in his pocket. He chucked it and smacked Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Ow! Damn!"Naruto threw the rest repeatedly at him until Sasuke crashed into a lemonade stand, bringing the whole table down with him.

But both happened to get on the same bus. They both sprinted as fast as they could.

Sasuke and Naruto got there just in time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Sasuke walked up to his apartment and put the key into the lock. He was going to open the door when he heard voices coming from inside. He stopped and listened a second before going inside.

The three people at the table stopped talking and looked at him. Naruto smiled and turned Sasuke.

"Hi honey! Welcome home."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and eyed the two adults at the table.

"Mother…Father…What are you doing here?" Naruto spoke instead.

"Well, Sasuke I got a message from your parents and thought I'd surprise you by bringing them over for dinner." Naruto walked over to Sasuke as he talked. When he finished he kissed Sasuke quickly on the lips and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

Fugaku put down his napkin and spoke.

"You know that I have never been invited over here?"

Naruto put on a hurt look. "No?! Really?"

Mikoto then said, "When did you get married?"

But Sasuke's father got up from the table and walked over to him.

"I know your still mad about the firing but you get married and you don't tell us? That is very very hurtful. Especially-" "Dad I-"

"_Especially _when it's a catch like Naruto here."

"What?"

Mikoto also stood up.

"We're so proud of you Sasuke!" She hugged her son and Naruto giggled.

"We didn't think you would ever settle down! Then we met this wonderful man and we know for being gay you couldn't of done better!" She then pulled both Sasuke and Naruto into a big group hug, Fugaku watching from not so far away.

Everyone pulled away and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Okay. Well _biscuit _can I speak to you for one second?"

"Of course!" Naruto put a hand up to his mouth and looked at Mikoto.

"He probably wants to give me a big smooch! We haven't seen each other all day!" Sasuke pulled Naruto backwards into the bathroom.

Naruto was getting excited.

"How weird is it gonna be in court when your parents are character witnesses for _me?!_"

Sasuke rubbed his face.

"Well obviously you haven't told them everything."

"No, I was waiting for you to do that."

Sasuke's eyes flicked to the doorway and then back to Naruto.

"What if we didn't?"

Naruto's smile slowly fell.

"What would it take for you to keep this secret for a little bit?"

He took in a breath, already knowing what he wanted.

"I want you to keep my popcorn away from your balls."

"Done."

Both walked back out to Sasuke's parents and every sat down at the table.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, it is just so nice to finally meet the man who has taught Sasuke everything he knows."

Fugaku raised his glass of wine up in understanding.

"Well I tried."

"Well something must of stuck. Did you know that he made this bar we're sitting at? Isn't it beautiful? I mean look."

Everyone but Sasuke bent to the side to look at the bar.

"Other than being a little off at the corner, I'd say it's okay." Fugaku criticized.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well I think it's great." Naruto said.

Sasuke hid his smile.

"I actually think Sasuke could sell his furniture."

"I don't know, that would require actually finishing it." Again with the father!

"Maybe you should try telling Sasuke you don't want him to finish it then maybe he would actually do it." Naruto was on a roll baby!

Everyone at the table laughed.

Mikoto turned to Naruto.

"What do you do on Saturday? You've got to come to uncle Madara's birthday party in the park with us!"

"I would _love_ to!"

* * *

Suigetsu was currently making a smoothie while Sasuke went through his clothes.

"He went after my family!"

"Dude, you're letting this guy get into your head."

"Yea, I know!"

Sasuke picked up a duffel bag and placed it on his bed.

"And now, I'm gonna figure out how to get in his."

"You should never let a guy like him get into your head. That's why I prefer never to talk to my dates."

Sasuke went over to the bathroom, rummaging on the shelves. He knocked over a small box, and stopped. Naruto's ring from his ex was sitting there, glittering in the light.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of this before? If he's gonna play dirty so am I! "

* * *

Kiba was currently in a lounge, typing away on his laptop. Some guy came up to him.

"Hey."

"Oh," He held up his empty glass. "Jamison, on the rocks."

Sasuke took the glass and set it down on a counter to his left.

"Ah, you're Kiba, right?"

"Yea…"

"I'm a, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a friend of Naruto's." Sasuke stretched out his hand, Kiba taking it and lightly shaking it.

"Naruto's?"

"Yea. I just wanted to give you this back." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"She threw it in the trash. And ya know, I couldn't just let it end up there. I mean you spent like what, five, six thousand on this thing."

Kiba snatched up the ring.

"Actually thirty grand." He smiled at Sasuke.

"Alright, well thanks."

Sasuke stepped back and looked around before starting to walk away.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You know, he's good."

"He probably put on some weight though, right? Well, the emotional eating due to the breakup…?"

Sasuke walked back over.

"You've really lived up to the bill, you know that? Naruto told me what an impressive guy you are. He said he was trying to be so perfect because deep down he never really felt like he was good enough to be with you."

Sasuke looked at Sasuke indifferently.

"But…those insecurities are long gone now. He's really come into his own. He's on fire! I'll tell you what, he's not going to be out on the open market for long!"

Kiba nodded.

"It's a feeding frenzy out there! Well, I gotta get going."

Sasuke stood up, Kiba did to.

"My uncle Madara's having a birthday party tomorrow in Konoha Central park. Naruto will be there. I gotta go pick up the presents we got for him. Bag of weed. Naruto's idea!"

Kiba flashed a grin.

"Wow."

"He's on fire, on _fire_." He turned around and walked away.

"Well thanks again."

"A-ha."

* * *

It was clear and sunny in Konoha Central park. Picnic tables were set up filled with food. Suigetsu was just walking by with a box when Naruto and Shikamaru passed.

"Stripper! Hi ya!"

Shikamaru ignored him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Mikoto.

"Hi!" They both hugged while Shika tried not to laugh.

"This is my friend Shikamaru."

"Hello. I'm Mikoto."

"Hi."

Shikamaru shook Mikoto's hand.

"Eh, where's Sasuke?"

"He's over there. Coaching the little league." Mikoto pointed to the baseball diamond.

Mikoto wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, I want my new daughter-in-law to meet the whole family!"

* * *

"One two three that's right!" All the little children who had their hand in the circle yelled as they threw them up, Sasuke doing the same.

"That's right lets go!"

Sasuke picked up a little girl and went over to the table where Naruto was standing.

"Hi."

"Hi. This is ah, my niece and BFF, the great Kosuke Fukudome."

He set the girl down and Naruto reached out a hand.

"Kosuke this is your uncle, Naruto."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Kosuke."He crossed his arms and looked up at Sasuke.

"I didn't know you coached little league."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Sasuke smiled and picked up the girl again.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Mikoto, and some others sat at a picnic table, eating. Mikoto gushed about her son.

"And then he wore, all black, to school, for six months straight."

Sasuke held up his hands in defense.

"Who wouldn't want to be Pete Wentz?" Fugaku looked at Sasuke funnily.

"I agree completely. I mean his relation to Fall Out Boy is pretty great."

Everyone at the table exchanged glances.

From a little ways away Shikamaru and Suigetsu watched Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't think I like what's going on here." Suigetsu said.

Shikamaru looked at him with a glare.

"What, are we bonding now?" Suigetsu took a step away from the other.

* * *

"He doesn't seem so bad uncle Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke were walking with the little girl, whose name was actually Izuna. Each man had one hand of the girl, making her in the middle of the two.

"I think you guys should just split the money and stay married. Make a bunch of pretty babies!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto awkwardly, and decided to say nothing to the girl.

"You told her?" Naruto asked.

"Yea. I don't have secrets with Izuna. I tell her everything."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a while.

After taking a quick bathroom break, Izuna chased Naruto around. They came to a paved path, both laughing.

"Naruto." His laughter stopped when he saw Kiba.

"Kiba. What are you doing here?"

Kiba shrugged. "Just visiting some friends."

"I see…"

"So, you wanna go grab something to eat? Maybe hang out for a bit?"

"Umm I…I can't right now. Sorry." Naruto took a hold of Izuna's hand and glanced down at her.

"Oh, okay. Alright. Maybe next week…?"

"I have my retreat." Naruto shook his head slowly.

"Oh okay…Wow. You seem fine. I mean, you look great." Both coughed out a laugh.

"Thanks. Yea. I ah, I gotta go."

"Yea, me too. Alright well, maybe some other time."

"Yea." Naruto smiled.

"Good seeing you." Kiba turned and so did Naruto.

Sasuke watched from a far, hiding in the shadow of a tree. When the cost was clear he went back to the picnic.

* * *

Suigetsu and Sasuke were walking along the pathway in the park. The white haired man looked at is friend.

"Oh my god. You're falling for him."

Sasuke glanced over.

"What?"

"You're falling for your husband! You idiot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a sly fox." Suigetsu nodded.

"A sly fox?"

"Yes! And what do foxes do? They temp you with something good and play with you. Temp, play. Temp, play! He's playing you! Don't let him play you out of what is rightfully yours."

They stopped walking, Sasuke looking at Suigetsu.

"Keep your eyes on the prize Sasuke, eyes on the prize." He did some freaky finger thing. Sasuke looked off to the sky before they resumed walking, Sasuke rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Naruto's retreat in which he brought Sasuke along, it was time for the dancing to begin. When Sasuke had accepted the award for best sportsman's ship, he couldn't do what Suigetsu had told him to do, to tell everyone that they weren't really married. So instead Sasuke got off the stage and went over to Naruto just as the slow music started.

He took one hand and put it around Naruto's waist, the other on his shoulder. Naruto did the same. Everyone watched and some tapped their glasses with a fork.

"You hear?"

"Yes."

"Their clinking."

"They are clinking." Naruto and Sasuke slowly moved in a circle, both not able to take the smile from their face.

"I think that means they want us to kiss." Naruto whispered out.

"Well, that's what the crowd wants."

"Yea. But if your not up for it…it's fine." He blinked slowly, looking at Sasuke with big turquoise eyes. Sasuke gave in.

He and Naruto met halfway, lips touching gently and fitting together perfectly. Naruto brought up his other hand, wrapping it around Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto deepened it before pulling back, his forehead resting against Sasuke's. They smiled and Naruto took Sasuke's hand, dancing to the now fast paced music.

* * *

They both walked home together, Naruto chugging some wine from a full bottle. Sasuke took the bottle away.

"When's the last you were really happy?"

"Really happy…"

"And don't say Vegas. Cause if you do…just don't." He took a sip from the wine bottle.

"Okay. There was this one day before Kiba. And I was feeling adventurous so I took a ferry about twenty miles east of the city. And there was this lighthouse. It was on the beach and I just sat there, listening to the waves, watching the sunset. Damn, I had no concerns, no responsibilities, no job stressing me out. I had no one to please but myself."

Sasuke thought a minute.

"That's that picture you have."

"Yea. That, was a great day."

They stopped walking. Sasuke stared off into space and sat down on the edge of the side walk. Naruto looked down at him.

"I did take myself out of the game." Naruto tilted his head. Sasuke went on.

"If you stop betting…you never have to lose." It was quiet for a while before Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

"I'd bet on you Sasuke."

* * *

Fugaku ended up giving his son his job back. He watched as Sasuke's phone rang, but the raven ignored it. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Naruto was walking out of his job's building, chatting on the phone. He heard his name and turned, seeing Kiba. He moved the phone away from his ear.

"Kiba?"

"Yea." Kiba smiled brightly.

"Umm, I can't talk right now…sorry. I have to get going." Naruto turned and stepped a couple steps before Kiba grabbed his arm.

"I want you back Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I made a huge mistake letting you go. I see that now. Seeing you the other day, you had this glow about ya. Not that you didn't before, but sometimes it takes losing something in order for you to realize what ya had. I wanna make up for the wrong I did to ya." Kiba didn't stop smiling the whole time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had given Naruto but got back from Sasuke.

"This is yours. I gave it to you, and, I want you to have it." Naruto looked at the ring in disbelief. He never gave the ring back…

He took it and held it up.

"Where did you get this?"

"And Naruto…you are good enough for me."

Naruto blinked before walking away. Kiba looked after him.

"I mean that!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the courthouse. This time there was many more people filling the seats.

"Court is called to order." The gavel was hit.

"Well lookie here! The happy couple! Six months down the road, did you learn anything?" It was silent. "We'll see."

"Now Dr. Yamanaka, did the couple, in your opinion, did they obey court order and put sufficient work into their marriage?"

Ino sighed and took off her glasses.

"These two have… a lot of issues. A lot of deeply unsettling issues…that as individuals they need to seriously work on. But together, in my honest opinion…they're perfect for each other." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Well, thank you doctor."

Suigetsu stood up, yes, he was Sasuke's lawyer.

"Well, although Mr. Uzumaki ran up twenty five thousand dollars in credit card debt in my clients name, my client recently spent the same amount in materials for his new furniture business. Therefore we propose to follow a settlement your honor. The original three million dollars deducted from taxes and the fifty thousand that has already been spent, that leaves one point four five million to be divided…equally."

"Now that's the spirit. You've learned to share. Do you accept?" He pointed at Naruto. He leaned over and discussed it with his lawyer. The women stood up.

"No your honor, we do not." Suigetsu coughed. "My client has advised me that she doesn't want any of the money." People around them started talking quietly. Naruto remained stone faced.

"He just wants a divorce."

"Mr. Uzumaki, are you sure?"

Naruto stood up.

"Yes your honor I am."

"Well, then I here by grant the divorce and award all the money to Mr. Uchiha. Court adjured." The gavel came down. Suigetsu stood up with a big smile on his face and patted Sasuke on the shoulder before collecting his things. Naruto went over to Sasuke.

"You win Sasuke. I officially want nothing from you."

Naruto set down Kiba's ring and walked away. Suigetsu stared at the ring.

"Oh my god! What a case! He's just…Sasuke! You…we won! I won! I'm the law bitches!" He threw up two middle fingers. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"And now we come to the final item on our agenda. Congratulations Uzumaki." Jiraiya motioned to Naruto and the blonde stoop up smiling. Everyone clapped accept Sakura.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down…." He thought it over for a couple seconds.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to let you down. Why don't you just give it to Haruno, you know? She's good, she deserves it. And besides I think that she just enjoys being miserable." Sakura smiled and hit the desk with her hand.

"Yes!"

"You sure you know what you're doing?" His boss asked.

"No, I don't. but I think that's the point. I would rather do nothing and be happy than doing something that I don't love." Naruto smiled softly before gathering his things and leaving. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Eh, I don't even know what she was trying to say. Well done Sakura the job is yours."

"Yes!…Thank you." She was the only one who clapped for herself.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the table with his mother and father, eating lunch.

"Sasuke made a piece of furniture!" Fugaku said, looking down at the table below his plate. "He finished it."

"Okay father go ahead, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's good. I'm proud of you." He gave Sasuke and Mikoto a slice of bread.

"Thank you-"

"But! You royally screwed up when it comes to Naruto."

"Father it was a big, stupid mistake. The entire marriage was a lie."

"The marriage might have been a mistake but it was not a lie, and I think that anybody who has spent time with you two recently could tell you that."

Sasuke swallowed.

"So, why don't you get your head out your ass and go do something about it…Or should I tell you not to and maybe you will?"

* * *

"He's gone man."

"Gone, what do you mean gone?"

"He like, lost it. He quit his job, shut off his phone, he took off." Shikamaru continued to poor some wine into a glass. Sasuke had come to Shikamaru at his job, in hopes of finding Naruto.

"Look, I don't really care much for you, and I want to cut your friend Suigetsu, but for some reason you're the only man Naruto can actually be his self with. So I wanna tell you where he is, I really do, but I just don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I don't know, if you were miserable and wanted to get happy again where would you go?"

Sasuke smiled, he knew where.

"What?"

"Thank you." He said before running out the door.

* * *

Sasuke drove and drove until he came to the fiery dock where he got on and rode for many hours.

When it docked he jumped off and ran, the picture in his hand of a lighthouse his only guide.

He got to the lighthouse and went to the top, searching. He scanned the beach, his eyes falling on a figure walking. He went down to the beach and knew instantly that it was Naruto. He walked over to the other and Naruto turned around.

"…You found me."

"You left this behind." Sasuke held up the picture.

"And I wanted to bring it back to you."

Naruto took the picture.

Sasuke looked at the sea, then back to Naruto.

"Do you know how many lighthouses there are thirty miles east of the city?"

"How many?"

"Five."

"Really?"

"Yea, just in case you were wondering."

They were silent for a moment.

"So…did you come all the way out here just to give this back to me?"

"I did, so I'm gonna…get outta here." Sasuke pointed behind him and turned around. But he pivoted back to Naruto.

"Alright, here it is. When we were married I was horrible. So sick and wrong. But it's the best time I ever had….You bet on me Naruto. And you made me want to bet on myself. So don't think about anyone else and just…answer this for you."

Sasuke dropped down to one knee.

"Do you want to be married to me…again?"

Naruto opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked down at the picture in his hand before looking at Sasuke.

"Ya know…For so long I've tried to be nice to everybody and be perfect. And by not trying to please you…I think I became myself again." Naruto smiled gently.

"I do…want to be married to you…again."

Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto into his arms, sealing their lips together, the sun setting beautifully behind them.

"I quite my job." Naruto whispered.

"I heard." Sasuke said back.

"What am I going to do? I have no idea."

"Well it's a good think that I have…that we have a ton of money."

"Oh my god! That's right. We hit the jackpot."

"Yea, I did."

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this!**


End file.
